1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an illuminating device comprising a quantum dot (QD) tube, a backlight module, and an LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After being shone by an external light source such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), QDs are excited to emit pure light with high chromaticity. The characteristic of illumination is far beyond the characteristic of illumination of phosphor powder for the LED backlight. Therefore, QD tubes where the QDs are encapsulated are widely used in the field of LCDs.
Nowadays, QD tubes are usually arranged on an area between a plurality of LEDs and a plurality of light guide plates (LGPs) in the conventional LCD. However, light easily leaks from gaps arranged among the LEDs and the QD tubes and from gaps arranged among the QD tubes and the LGPs, which results in low light availability.